


I am Frerin

by BlackAvalon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf Culture, Frerin has another name, expellee!Frerin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAvalon/pseuds/BlackAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проклятье Рода Дурин следует за каждым в нашей семье. Никто из нас не мог похвалиться счастьем. Как, впрочем, и я... долгие годы от меня скрывали уготованную мне участь. Я и не должен был узнать до последнего, если бы не он. Торин взял на себя право решать мою судьбу, а я... тогда я был не в силах решить сам. И я согласился. Медленное угасание в каменном мешке или изгнание и чужое имя, чужая маска. Я Фрерин...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Frerin

Флейта пела, разрывала ночь пронзительной грустью и горечью, и растворялась в тиши... там, в далеке, где чернела нить леса.  
— Хватит. Душу травишь, — сказал его голос.  
Торин.  
Дыхание сбилось, пальцы дрогнули, и мелодия оборвалась. Я не обернулся к Торину. Не хотел. Но послушно отнял от губ флейту и закрутил ее в руках, не смотря на того, кто застыл рядом. А он стоял, молчал, и явно колебался, пытаясь решить, что сказать мне. Что ж, он никогда не был красноречив.   
— Не понимаю тебя, — наконец негромко проронил Торин, сложив руки на груди. Он смотрел в ночь, куда-то туда, где чернело Лихолесье. — Ты простил хоббита. После тех слов в пещере...  
И опять замолчал.  
Я хмыкнул. Простил? Да уж, братец, где тебе понять меня...  
— Он сказал правду, — невесело проговорил я. Ни он, ни я, по-прежнему не смотрели друг на друга. — Нам, изгнанникам, привычно быть без дома.  
Торин окаменел рядом. Стоял, и я всем своим существом ощущал, как он чернеет лицом. Нет, смотреть на него себе дороже...  
— У нас не было выбора... Ты же знаешь это! — вздрагивающим от гнева голосом говорит он.   
Нет, злость его не на меня, и я ясно различаю отчаянные нотки в его голосе. Почти просящие.  
— Я знаю, Торин... я знаю. Ни у кого из нас его не было.  
Торин шумно дышит, и я, бросив взгляд, вижу как он судорожно сжимает руки в кулаки. До белых костяшек.  
— Расслабься. Лопнешь... — слова с языка срываются раньше, чем я понимаю, что сказал.   
А он предсказуемо вспыхивает, и в сердцах бьет меня по голове. Шапка летит на траву, что чернеет у крыльца дома оборотня. Голова гудит. Тяжела рука у братца. Бедные Фили и Кили... много ли мозгов они сохранили с ним?  
— Шутишь, да? Шутишь?! — рычит он, и его буквально перетряхивает. — Зачем... зачем, балрог тебя раздери, ты вернулся!? Это было так трудно, исчезнуть?!  
Да, уж брат... умеешь ты ударить... по больному. Все внутри будто кто скрутил невидимым кулаком, рвануло-резануло болью по сердцу и оборвало дыхание.   
Медленно встаю и подымаю глаза на него.  
— Да, брат, трудно. Забыть, кто ты есть... но меня _все_ забыли. Вот это было _не трудно_.  
Глаза Торина злые, отчаянные... и они потемнели от моих слов.  
— Балин знает, — роняет он глухо.  
Я отступаю назад и усмехаюсь. Невесело...  
— Узнал, значит... и братец его.   
— Ты. Не должен. Был. Возвращаться!  
— Не ори, братец, услышат... не хочешь же ты объяснять все мальчикам?  
Да, брат, эти объяснения тебе бы костью в горле бы встали. Каким образом их младший дядюшка-вроде-как-мертвец в морийца-нищеброда обернулся? И кто тогда те двое "братцев" его? Ну, что же... хорошо, что Бомбур с Бифуром тут совершенно не причем.   
Додумать не успеваю...  
— Хватит, — говорит Торин, отводя взор. — Хватит, объяснил Балину...  
И судя по горечи в твоем голосе, ему они не понравились...  
Балин всегда был за традиции...  
— Что же он молчит? — вяло спрашиваю я.  
Это действительно интересно... не ты же заставил его молчать обо мне?  
— Почему молчит? — губы Торина кривятся. — До поры нет смысла говорить. Впереди дракон.  
Ну, вот все и встало на свои места. И впрямь, что говорить? Вот если мы достигнем Горы, Эребора... расправимся с "проблемкой" и выживем... вот тогда...  
А что тогда?  
Что ты сделаешь, Торин, когда коронуешься? Твоей власти _возможно_ буду угрожать я. Так вроде утверждается и тем оправдывается наш тайный обычай-закон? Последуешь ему и отправишь меня в каменный мешок доживать свой век? Или мне по обычаю принесут чашу с ядом? Раз уж принцев нельзя убивать, уподобляя их с преступниками...  
Я не боюсь смерти... вру, боюсь, именно такой. По обычаю.  
— Зачем ты явился? — устало спрашивает Торин.  
А ты не понимаешь?  
— Я вечность не видел мальчишек. Тебя. Дис. А тут... — я горько усмехаюсь. — Бифур про поход к Одинокой Горе. Услышал спор Двалина и Балина краем уха и влез с распросами. Ай-яй, услышал про тайный поход... ну и что, что говорит только на _древнем_? Вдруг кому расскажет? Уж лучше сманить, посулить сокровища... а в походе всяко может быть.   
— Хочешь сказать из-за него? — не веря, перебивает Торин.  
— Нет, — тихо признаюсь. — Из-за тебя. Из-за мальчишек. Столько лет прошло. Они меня не узнали бы. Все забыли меня. Я просто мориец-рудокоп в смешной шляпе. Торин, я понимаю, это твой долг, вернуть Эребор нашему народу, но... мальчишек-то зачем ты с собой взял?   
Я совершенно не готов к его ответу.   
— Потому что это и долг Фили, как моего наследника.  
Я смотрю на Торина, и сердце пропускает удар в груди... Я медленно осознаю, _что_ это значит.   
А потом я молча сажусь на ступеньку крыльца, наклоняюсь за шляпой, нахлобучиваю ее на голову и только тогда глухо спрашиваю:  
— И что ждет Кили, если...?  
— Ты не должен был появляться! — бросает Торин, и, резко отвернувшись, направляется к дверям дома Беорна.  
— Тогда _почему_ не прогнал сразу?! Пока Балин не видел?! — не выдерживаю я.  
Он останавливается. Медлит миг.  
— Потому что... потому что впереди дракон. И кто тогда, кроме тебя?  
Что?  
А Торин, хлопнув дверью, исчезает в доме.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Я стою в гробнице, перед тремя могилами. Смотрю, и в душе пусто. Здесь нет могил моего деда, отца и матери. Зато _теперь есть_ могилы брата и двух мальчишек, которые так и не успели узнать... ни обо мне, ни что им грозило.   
Смог бы Фили подчиниться старому обычаю и обречь брата на смерть? Быструю от яда, или медленную в тюремной камере? Торин не смог... это мне не сказали правды, таили до конца...   
Я узнал после той битвы у Мории...  
... вся долина меж гор была завалена трупами, и земля была влажной от крови, пролитой в битве. День подходил к концу, и ночь все явственней стремилась к земле, холодя воздух.  
— ФРЕРИН!!  
Я, пошатнувшись, оглянулся, и на меня налетел Торин.  
— Живой... — прошептал он. — Жив!  
— Не дождешься, братец! — еле выдавливаю я. В голове шумит так, будто тролль по голове дубиной дал. Ну, или орк...   
Это что же получается? Я половину битвы провалялся? До самого конца?  
Отец меня убьет... позорище!  
Объятия Торина разжимаются, и он резко командует:  
— Раздевайся!  
— Что? — обалдеваю я.  
— Живо снимай доспех! — рявкает он и кованным сапогом разбивает лицо мертвеца-гнома рядом. — Нет времени объяснять!  
Ничего не понимая, ошарашенный поведением брата, я стягиваю доспех и даже помогаю лихорадочно натягивающему доспехи на мертвеца Торину.  
— Торин, зачем? — пытаюсь я добиться ответа, но он хватает меня за плечо и быстро говорит:  
— Ты должен исчезнуть! Сегодня ты должен умереть для отца!  
— Что?! Торин, ты в своем уме?! — потрясенно спрашиваю я.  
Он прижимается ко мне лбом и говорит совершенно дикие по своему значению слова:  
— Младших сыновей Короля убивают. А Трайн теперь Король... стоит ему вернуться, и Совет Старейших потребует... ты должен исчезнуть, Фрер...  
— Что... что ты говоришь, Торин? — не веря, бормочу я, потрясенно смотря на брата.  
Тот кривится в горькой улыбке...  
— А ты подумай, Фрер... почему наши двоюродные и троюродные кузены, родные нам _только_ по женской линии?  
Торин никогда мне не врал. Никогда. У меня не было причин ему не верить, и я поверил тогда...  
Впрочем, в дальнейшем мне подтвердили его слова...  
И на долгие годы я исчез...  
И вот теперь...  
Я смотрю на три могилы...  
Я стою и смотрю на них, не имея сил даже в мыслях с ними проститься. Волосы мои распущены и переплетены по новому. На голове малый венец наследника. В день коронации его сменит новая, выкованная корона. А старая останется на челе Торина даже в могиле.  
Этого я не могу у него отнять...  
— Торин!! — отчаянный крик изумления и радости, и в спину врезается полурослик, обхватывая меня руками и захлебываясь слезами. — Ты жив!  
О, нет...  
Хоббит, смаргивая слезы, подымает голову и... вдруг узнает меня. Да, ты обманулся... никакая сила не оживит Торина. И он не востал из мертвых, исполняя наши мечты. Как Фили и Кили он останется в этой гробнице..  
— Бофур... ты... — шепчет хоббит, отступая.  
— Я Фрерин, Бильбо. Мое имя Фрерин.  
Хоббит зажмуривается, трясет головой, а после разворачивается и бросается прочь, пробегая мимо опустившего плечи Балина. Мы остаёмся вдвоем.  
— Ваше величество, король Трандуил хочет поговорить с вами... — слабым голосом говорит сын Фундина.  
Я хочу сказать, чтобы он не смел меня так называть. Что не хочу быть королем. Что не хочу...  
Но тогда Дис будет жить приживалкой при дворе Даина.  
Есть только я и она.  
— Отдайте ему его камни, — говорю я, не желая видеть эльфа. — Балин, я сам напишу Дис. И лишь когда она вернется в Эребор, я сам провожу ее сюда. До этого она не должна знать. Это приказ.  
И Балин согласно отдает поклон.  
— Как прикажете, ваше величество...  
Я Фрерин, сын Трайна...  
Я Бофур...


End file.
